


An unusual scenario

by zodiacperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), b99
Genre: Captain Holt - Freeform, Holt and Kevin are father figures, Sick Jake Peralta, Sickfic, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, captain dad, dad captain Holt, jake peralta - Freeform, kevin cozner - Freeform, sick jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiacperalta/pseuds/zodiacperalta
Summary: When Jake gets sick on stakeout, circumstances mean that Kevin has to take care of him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	An unusual scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh this is really bad but I haven’t posted anything in ages so here you go I hope you enjoy

Jake was on a stakeout with captain holt. This was a rare occasion but something they both appreciated. Jake was usually a great help on cases, even if he is immature at times. However on this stakeout, something wasn’t right. Jake was uncharacteristically quiet and worryingly pale.  
“Peralta. Are you okay?” Holt asked, trying to express his concern for the younger man.  
“Yeah” Jake said unconvincingly, followed with coughing.  
Holt sighed, he knew Jake was stubborn. Getting Jake to admit he didn’t feel well wasn’t going to be easy.  
“Jake you’re clearly not well” Holt explained, “I can call Diaz to take over, you should go home.”  
“I feel fine” Jake said, his sore and congested voice making this statement strongly unreliable.  
Jake let out a couple of sneezes into the crook of his arm, something Amy had told him to do in order to stop germs spreading. He let out a groan. He felt terrible but didn’t want to miss work.  
“I’m calling Santiago” Holt said, taking his phone out of his pocket.  
“She’s on a stakeout” Jake explained before letting out a sniffle.  
Jake wanted her with him now. Amy probably won’t be pleased that he went on a stakeout in such a bad shape but she’d take care of him and definitely make him feel better.  
“Oh.” The Captain responded, unsure of how to react. 

Jake began having long fits of congested coughs. He was cold and was really beginning to regret coming on the skatout. Holt noticed that Jake was getting worse and was beginning to worry. That is when he proposed an idea.  
“Kevin can take care of you” the captain declared. “Until Santiago is out of work”  
Jake raised his eyebrows. Shocked but curious about the preposition and also too ill to care that much.  
“I have texted him already” Holt continued before Jake could object.  
Jake decided to admit defeat and released a couple more coughs into his arm. He was pretty out of it and didn’t have the energy to argue. 

By the time Kevin came, Jake was asleep, his feverish head rested on the cold window of the car. Kevin tapped on the window and Jake woke up quickly. His headache was worse and nausea was beginning to take hold.  
“Kevin?” Jake said sleepily, giving him a smile, barely aware of what was going on.   
“Hello Peralta” Kevin replied. “How are you feeling?”  
“I...I don’t feel so good..” Jake murmured, clearly exhausted. “so captain dad got you..”  
Kevin smiled and had a short exchange with his husband. 

Jake was asleep for most of the car journey with Kevin. If he didn’t feel so sick he’d probably be so excited right now. He wanted to talk to Kevin but he was barely able to keep his eyes open. Kevin’s eyes drifted over at the sick detective in his passenger seat. This wasn’t something he was familiar with. But he and Jake has grown closer after the safe house and Raymond was worried about him. So therefore Kevin was also worried. Admittedly, he found it sweet that Jake saw him and Captain Holt as parental figures.   
“If you’re going to be sick, please tell me so I can stop the car” Kevin told him.  
Jake let out an almost inaudible reply that seemed to sound like “okay”. 

“Wake up Jake” Kevin said softly, deciding using his first name may be more comforting and affectionate. “We are back”  
Jake made his way out of the car, exposing his body to the freezing night. By the time they go to the door, Jake’s teeth were chattering. Kevin sat Jake down on the sofa.  
“Just stay awake for a little bit longer while I sort things out for you” Kevin told him before making him way upstairs.  
He collected Jake some guest pajamas, medicine, and a thermometer. On his way downstairs, Kevin could hear Jake coughing loudly. His heart wrenched, Jake sounded terrible. 

Kevin found Jake staring blankly around the room. His eye were red and watery and he was sniffing. Kevin gave Jake his pyjamas and left the room to make tea.  
“Are you hungry Jake?”  
“no” Jake mumbled.  
It was almost otherworldly how Jake was behaving. He was usually so loud and obnoxious, always having something to say. 

When Kevin returned with two large steaming cups of tea, Jake was barely able to keep his eyes open. Kevin put the thermometer in Jake’s mouth. When he saw the reading, Kevin furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He wasn’t experienced in caring for sick people and wondered if Jake needed hospital treatment. 

“How about we watch one of those action films with Nicolas Cage?” Kevin asked, hoping to make Jake feel a little better.  
Jake lit up at the idea and they decided to watch Con-Air. Jake never expected he’d spend his evening on his boss’s couch. He thought he’d be chasing the perp right now. 

It didn’t take long for Jake to fall asleep again, snoring lightly. The position he was in looked uncomfortable and he was beginning to shiver. Jake would definitely wake up with a sore neck.  
“Would you like to go to sleep in the guest bedroom?” Kevin asked.  
Jake nodded.  
“If it’s okay with you” Jake said, his voice hoarse and quiet. 

“I’m going to be in my bedroom just across the hall so if you need anything at all just say” Kevin said kindly.  
“Thanks, Dad” Jake replied, cracking a weak smile.  
Kevin smiled back as Jake laid his head onto the soft pillow. He couldn’t help but feel happy that Jake kept calling him dad, even if it was just the illness talking.   
Jake fell asleep pretty soon after taking some meds. Kevin decided to let him sleep and wake him to check his temperature in a little while. 

Kevin looked up from his book when he heard violent coughs from the bathroom. Jake sounded like he was very uncomfortable and pained.  
“Jake..what’s wrong?” Kevin asked.  
“Don’t come in!” Jake responded.  
Kevin considered what to do for a second but then heard Jake retch painfully. It was upsetting to say the least. The poor guy must’ve felt terrible. Kevin heard a quiet whimper of pain from behind the door. Eventually he heard the toilet flush and Jake appeared in the doorway. He looked pitiful and very sweaty.Kevin got Jake a glass of water and he took a couple fo tentative sips. 

Amy arrived at their door a little while later. Kevin explained what had been going on and led Amy up to the guest bedroom.  
“Hey babe” Amy said softly.  
Jake opened his eyes and smiled back at her. Kevin had been a great caretaker, better than his father ever was, but he was so glad to see Amy.  
“You feeling better?” Amy asked, running her fingers across his hair and cheek.  
“Yeah..loads actually” Jake said, before looking up at Kevin. “Thankyou”


End file.
